


Sexting Crowley Style

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crobby - Freeform, Crowley being a stalker, M/M, Poor Bobby, Romantic Comedy, Sexting, Stalker Crowley, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title and the tags say everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting Crowley Style

Bobby was sitting at his desk getting so work done when his phone buzzed he sighed and dropped the pen and paper work he was working on and reached into hid pocket and pulled out his phone he looked at it and sighed it was from Crowley Bobby considered not answering the text but he knew if he didn't Crowley would just bother him until he did so Bobby just sighed and unlocked his phone and looked at the text and his eyes practically bugged out of his eyes when he saw the photo it was a picture of Crowley taken in a mirror and he was completely nude no suit, no tie, no socks, no shoes, no jacket, no shirt, no underwear, no nothing!! Bobby just dropped the phone onto his desk and buries his head in his hands for the past three weeks Crowley had been bombarding Bobby with nude, half nude, almost nude, and sexually provocative photos of himself and Bobby was getting annoyed with it

"Hello Robert" A voice said behind Bobby that snapped him out of his thoughts 

Bobby spins around in his chair and finds Crowley standing in the middle of his study wearing one of his tailored suits and a glass of whisky in his hand

"Crowley!! What the hell do you want??" Bobby asks demandingly 

Crowley just smirks "Did you get my text" He asks 

"Yes i got your text!! I've gotten ALL your texts!!" Bobby says 

"What did you think??" Crowley asks

"I think you need to find another person to stalk!! And i think it's ridiculous and over sexed!! Even for you" Bobby says

"So is that why you've saved all those photos i sent you onto a computer and on a file marked "Private Stuff Do Not Touch" and i'm guessing that's what you were going to do before i decided to pop in for a visit" Crowley says 

Bobby's face turn's bright red "What does that have to do with anything!!" Bobby asks trying to deflect from Crowley's question 

"You love me" Crowley says 

"I do not!!" Bobby says face a brighter shade of red 

"Yes you do!!" Crowley says teasingly 

"I do not!!" Bobby argues 

"Oh Bobby i love it when you get all hot and bothered like that cause it gets me all hot and bothered if you know what i mean" Crowley says and wiggles his eyebrows 

Bobby's face gets even brighter red and he tries to find something to say 

"Well Robert are we going to take this up to the bedroom??" Crowley asks 

"SHUT UP!!" Bobby snaps 

Crowley smirks and then walks out of the room 

"Thank god!!" Bobby says and goes back to his work but a few minuets later his phone buzzes again

Bobby picks up his phone from the desk it's from Crowley again so Bobby just sighs unlocks his phone and opens up the message and he drops the phone when he looks at the photo it's a picture a Crowley's massive cock taken in Bobby's downstairs bathroom with the caption "Big enough for you!!:)" Bobby picks up his phone again and a tent in his pants appear Bobby looks down and blushes 

"Like it Robert??" Crowley asks suddenly reappearing in Bobby's study 

Bobby slams his hands onto his desk and stands up turns around and grabs onto Crowley and shoves him onto the chair on the other side of the room pins him down and kisses him violently and passionately on the lips 

"I knew you'd come around Robert" Crowley says as he pulls Bobby on top of him and kisses him back 

THE END


End file.
